More than Enough
by Sara Moon
Summary: “She could not help but love the idiot that was atop her as she flailed on the ground…” Tamaki x Haruhi


More than Enough

"_She could not help but love the idiot that was atop her as she flailed on the ground…"_

"Ah, the GLORY!" Tamaki twirled around enthusiastically displaying his treasure above his head. "Isn't it magnificent!?"

All those present in the room promptly ignored the flamboyant boy's exhibition. It was not like they had not heard the same rhetoric a thousand times before. They were much too occupied with their own devices to pay the blond much mind. Kyouya was deep in the middle of a very profitable venture, Honey was only concerned with the fresh piece of cake before him, and Mori could only be concerned with the boy eating the cake. The twins, like most days, only had eyes for each other and decided that Tamaki's rant would not be as interesting as each other.

That left only one person…

"Haruhi!!!!!!!" Tamaki practically sailed across the room and posed before the cross dressing girl. "Behold!!!!!!!"

Haruhi was slightly startled by the sudden invasion of her personal space but she had long since gotten used to the King's over-the-top ways, so the feeling soon passed. She took in the image before her and resisted the urge to make some snide comment about the immense waste of energy his pose was eliciting. She decided to play nice and give her senpai the 'what in the heck are you doing' look that she found to be almost exclusively reserved for a certain clueless person. "Senpai?"

"My Haruhi, isn't this the most WONDERFUL thing ever!" Tamaki thrust the object he was holding directly in front of the girl's line of sight, beaming with good intentions.

Haruhi was slightly taken aback by the object. She couldn't lie, it was rather attractive with its shine and sparkles…she would be lying if she said she didn't like shiny things…and it was shiny…

She quickly shook her head side to side and turned away. "It is very nice Senpai, but I have to study. If you will please excuse me…"

Tamaki's face dropped into a pout, "Don't you like it?"

"I don't dislike it…" Haruhi answered blandly trying to get on her way.

"I know!" Tamaki announced triumphantly, "I will give it to you!"

"I don't want it." Haruhi said quickly and flatly. It was the last thing she needed was another object of wasted money to remind her how useless rich people were. Material objects, no mater how pretty, were needless and unnecessary. She didn't need something like that.

Tamaki flung himself into the corner, dejected and depressed and practically on the verge of growing mushrooms. How could she be so cold? How could she not want his glorious gift!? It was sparkly and shiny, to the point that no one could resist.

But why would Haruhi reject his generous offer? Did she hate him…he could not handle that if that were the case…

Haruhi watched listlessly as her blond haired senpai melted away in the corner from depression. Why couldn't he see that she was not being mean…just practical. She didn't need such a thing….didn't need anything else…

But the scene was starting to get to her even though she didn't want it to. She was the cause after all. "Senpai…" she voiced softly, preparing for a speech on the wasteful spending habits of he rich and how it should be deferred…but much to her surprise she found a beaming Tamaki right before her.

He recovered fast she thought to herself helplessly. There really was no stopping the naïve idiot.

"So you will take my gift!?" Tamaki voiced eagerly, grasping her hands with his own tenderly. His eyes resembled those of a love stuck dog waging before its master with its favorite toy that it decided to present to its most beloved person…

Haruhi sighed, "I already told you I don't need it.."

Tamaki's face fell as the words left her mouth but Haruhi squeezed his hands gently causing the boy to perk. "I don't need such a thing…not when I have already gotten so much from you…" she said in a soft voice.

Tamaki stared; stunned for a moment at the words she was speaking. He didn't understand. "W-what do you mean…?"

"You…all of you…have given me so much already. I don't need gifts…I don't need material objects…I have you and that is more than enough. Nothing can replace you…replace your friendship and company…." Haruhi finished seriously. It really was already more than enough…all that they had given her…words could not even begin to express.

She glanced up and was accosted with a tearing and sparkling Tamaki who looked like he would burst any second. A feeling of dread quickly washed over her and her feet willed her to move away as soon as possible…but it was already too late.

"HARUHI!!!!" Tamaki glomped her in a breathtaking hug and latched onto her in a death grip. "I LOVE YOU!" He exclaimed above her muffled protests and screams.

As Tamaki clung to her, Haruhi could not help but love the idiot that was atop her as she flailed on the ground. She could vaguely hear the others around her and it was comforting to know that she was not alone and blessed with such friends…even as odd and strange as they were…she would not trade them for the world and she knew that she was probably strange herself for feeling right where she belonged when she was with them.

'It was already more than enough…'

~End~

* * *

A/N: 21st Birthday gift for my dear friend Sarah! Happy Birthday! I hope you liked it! Sorry it is so short and simple! I rushed it!!!!!!!! Please read and let me know what you think! Thank you!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
